Memories and Rose
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: Find Rachel Alucard's tragic past and deepest secrets about life and death. Not only that, how much does Rachel love her best friend, and what is her real reason for staying with Ragna?
1. Sorrow and Rose

This little thing is the first small chunk of a huge story of mine concentrated on Rachel Alucard and a brand new OC. This is about Rachel at the remains of an old church letting her memories overtake her.

**Sorrow and Rose**

She was a vampire, so why was she at a church? It wasn't exactly standing, yet still. She was standing in the center of its ruins, with a small box. She finally managed to whisper, "You died for me twice and you still serve me. Tell me, if you may, why?" She didn't seem to be talking to anything; it was just her, the church, and the box. So obviously she was going to get no response. "We grew up and spent hundreds of year together. You have long gone, and you have finally earned the peace you have wished for. Why do you not take it and leave this world that you hated so much?" she asked. She started stroking the brunt box in her hands. There was a gust of wind, and rose petals came up to her, gently brushing the black ribbons that tied her hair until they undid themselves and dragged to the ground. The petals landed in her hair, looking like she had spent centuries adjusting them to look perfect in her radiant stream of blonde hair. She gave a sad smile and said, "Now, let us reflect upon our past life." She traced her finger down to the small key at the bottom of the box and winding it a few times. Its sweet melody filled the air along with the scent of roses. The vampire closed her eyes and traveled her tragic past about her and her great friend. Forever serving Rachel, but only fate knows just how long forever really is.

That is the start of Rachel's cruel life. You will find out the true reasoning behind Rachel's devotion to Ragna, and the artwork behind Ragna the Bloodegde.


	2. Encounter and Rose

If I tell you anything about the plot, it'll be a spoiler. Trust me; this story is **full** of surprises. So, all I can say is enjoy and leave a review.

Rachel was casually strolling through the streets of Kagutsuchi. She had been cooped up in her castle for the past week, and was getting bored. It seemed that the walls around her would get smaller and smaller with each passing hour. She didn't do much, except for observe ordinary people do ordinary things, and ponder how truly strange "ordinary" was.

She suddenly felt an overwhelmingly familiar presence. She turned around, and found nobody. Nobody she knew at least. There was one girl who caught her eye. She was an average teen aged girl, but Rachel was interested in her. She turned away; coming down to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong and that it was just her imagination. She had no idea how wrong she was.

She continued to walk, when suddenly she was shoved. "Look out!" the girl yelled as she pushed Rachel. Rachel was startled. She was about to yell at the pedestrian, but when she looked; there was a green chain with a snakelike head that pierced the girl's chest, right where her heart was. The chain shot straight through her body and back in. The second time, it shot through her head before going back to where it came from.

Rachel looked around. No one else had seen what had just happened, but if she left the dead body here, there was the slightest chance that they could trace the death back to her. "I cannot be held responsible for the death of this human," Rachel thought out loud, "Nago, carry the girl." Nago was confused, "But why?" Rachel slammed him against the ground, "What I choose to do is not yours to question. You are my servant. I choose what to do, and you obey my order without interrogation. Do you understand?" Nago nodded in terror. Rachel gave a satisfied smile, "Good, now, hurry up." Once Nago had done as he was told to do by his, abusive, to say the least, mistress, Rachel teleported them back to her castle.

Once they got there, Rachel explained the whole situation to Valkenhayn. "You will not approve, but what I will do is what must be done," she said, "Nago, knife please." The terrified feline gave her a knife. "Madam, you're not going to…" Valkenhayn asked. "I am," she told him. He took a step back, "If my lady wishes, I shall not object."

Rachel made a cut across the girl's jugular vein and another on her own wrist. She let their blood mix together for a couple minutes, and then retracted her hand. In a matter of seconds, her skin returned back to normal. "As soon as the wound heals, she will awaken. Nago, Gii, and Valkenhayn prepare yourselves. You are about to have a mistress," Rachel paused to give it a dramatic effect, "…who is a bloodfeast vampire." All three of them gasped. "Aren't they aggressive?" Gii asked. "Yes, they are. More so than our mistress Rachel," Nago responded, "I mean our kind mistress Rachel." Valkenhayn shook his head, "I feel sorry for the poor thing." Rachel nodded in agreement, "Her life will be filled with pains so great I am incapable of describing, but it was the only choice I had."

The three servants whispered amongst themselves until their new mistress awoke. They noticed a change in her appearance. Her long plait had turned silver and both of her eyes red and catlike. As soon as she got up, she asked, "Where am I?" Rachel enlightened her about what had happened. Instead of freaking out like everyone had expected over the fact that she was now a vampire, she thanked Rachel. "You're very welcome. I seem to take a liking to you, girl. Very well then, I shall train you in the usage of your new abilities. I cannot be held responsible for any deaths. What is your name?" Rachel told the girl. "My name is Mercy North Ilyza," the girl said. "Mercy North Ilyza," Rachel said, "Your instruction in the ways of a vampire begins tomorrow."

They began first thing in the morning. "First, I would like you to practice speed," Rachel said, "You are a vampire now. You can run an estimated five miles in three minutes." Mercy's eyes widened. "I want you to run towards me at full speed. Do not stop," Rachel commanded. Mercy was reluctant, but she eventually did so. Suddenly, she felt a great force stop her. Rachel had kicked her in the face. "You're fast. I must admit, you're one of the faster bloodfeast vampires. Not many can move as swiftly as you do, especially not this soon. You eliminate so many of the unnecessary movements that humans use to run. Usually, bloodfeast vampires keep them, not knowing how to run otherwise, which make them as slow as humans themselves. You can run at the speed of an adolescent pure vampire," Rachel stated, partially impressed. Mercy charged again, but felt the same great strength stop her. "You still aren't fast enough though. Again."

"Oh please, I'm sure that a thirteen year old pure vampire could walk faster than this!"

_Again_

"To the eyes of a human, you are a blur, but to these eyes, you are practically moving as though time itself has stopped in pure shock of how slow you are."

_Again_

"You're bleeding."

_Again_

"We will not stop until you have gone past your limits. I will hit you with more and more force, and even if you collapse, I will still make you run."

_Again_

"Why are you slowing down?"

_Again_

"I'm getting so much faster and you're getting slower. Look, Nago and Gii and see you now."

_Again_

"You idiot!"

_Again_

"I'm not satisfied yet."

_Again_

"You're a disgrace to our kind; a complete failure."

_Again_

"That's enough. You're just getting slower and slower each time. You aren't looking well either. We're going to do something different now."

They moved on to vampire history. "Let's start off with the different types of vampires," Rachel stated, "First, there is the pure vampire. Pure vampires are those that are born vampires, like myself. We are wiser than bloodfeast vampires, and our abilities are far greater in comparison to theirs. Listen carefully now. Bloodfeast vampires are humans that have become vampires after death. That would be you. Bloodfeast vampires are more aggressive than pure ones, and are more open to getting themselves killed. The reason they are called Bloodfeast vampires is because they go through a process called bloodfeast. Once every two moons, these vampires will experience sudden fits of excruciating pain. It will keep going with various symptoms, such as extremely low temperatures or constant vomiting. The pains of bloodfeast can only be nullified if one drinks blood. It requires no less than a healthy body and an iron will to survive the first bloodfeast. You might die in two months time. Are you prepared for that?"

Mercy had absolutely no idea how to respond to that.


End file.
